Shadows of a Pencil
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Bakura has been forced into an ordinary life, they think he has forgotten his past, but they are wrong and there will be hell to pay. Written in Bakura's POV.
1. Restraint

Shadows of a Pencil- Chapter 1 (Restraint)

Bakura shifted uneasily in his seat.

Something was wrong.

He sensed it.

Ryou had been quiet.

He had not spoken to his host.

But something was wrong.

He had seen the pharaoh often, too often.

They were planning something.

To restrain him?

But nobody could restrain the great thief king!

Bakura sneered at the wall.

He saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye.

They would try to erase his memories, his instincts, and his thoughts.

He would not let them.

He vowed never to be chained again.

He was the White Ghost of the Sand.

Restraint was not a word in his vocabulary.


	2. School

Shadows of a Pencil- Chapter 2 (School)

He smirked leaning on his desk nonchalantly, calculating his next move.

He took his pencil and measured the distance from one desk to another.

He had a pencil, it was sharpened, _it would hurt, oh yes._

It would hurt more if he could pinpoint the victim's weak point.

No, he didn't have his powers of the shadows anymore.

But it didn't matter.

He wouldn't need them now.

He looked over at the pharaoh.

_That little royal ass bitch._

_He didn't even try to face me._

_Just confine me so I can't hurt him._

_Or anybody else._

_Hn, like that'll help._

He pulled out a pair of scissors and sharpened the pencil at both ends; he aimed, and expertly threw without giving any indication of the direction it came from.

_The pharaoh screamed like a girl._

Yami had to be taken out of the classroom and to the nurse, he was bleeding, a lot.

_Heh, serves him right, too bad I can't kill him._

_One little prick._

_And the jugular would split open and bleed like a fountain._

He smirked maliciously.

He eyed his hikari, curiously wondering if he could hurt him without it backfiring and hurting himself.

But then again, he could take the pain.

The pharaoh's hikari looked over at him fearfully, suspecting him without saying a thing.

But it was alright.

_Just wait until shop class you little midget._

They got into the class and everyone regretted putting Bakura into school for this reason.

Shop Class Sharp weapons.

He smiled, looking around at all the saws.

_Oh it would be such a shame for something accidental and awful to happen to the little hikari._

They were cutting wood in the class under a jig saw.

_If something bad happens to the hikari, the pharaoh will be affected, how wonderful!_

He passed by Yugi slowly smiling eerily at him.

Yugi gulped, feeling a chill run down his spine.

Yugi was cutting a piece of wood when all of a sudden something 'happened'.

Bakura watched as a kid passed by the little hikari dangerously close, he had already placed something on the ground and watched his plan come through.

The kid tripped, bumping the little hikari right into the saw, sawing off part of his arm, he bled, everywhere.

Causing others to slip.

And the hikari slid right into another saw and then fell to the ground in his own blood as the others scrambled to help him.

Bakura put on his best 'I really do care expression.'

It was a couple of minutes before they could get him out of there.

_But by then it was too late._

_What terrible luck._

_Hitting a main artery right off the bat._

He was sent to the hospital.

They had a solemn assembly in his honor the next day, he didn't make the night.

_Oh well, two down._

_Now for the others._


	3. Home Explosives

Shadows of a Pencil- Chapter 3 (Home Explosives)

Bakura traveled to his third period class, smiling and happy.

There wasn't much to do until then, Study Hall was soooooo boring, even for him.

He couldn't pull anything off!

'No killing with that Nazi in charge!!!!!!!'

He grinned.

'You know what's worse than a Nazi?

A terrorist!!!!

HEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

He smiled, pulling out the ingredients from the class.

He had…..'accidentally' found some cleaning supplies under the sink in Home EC.

He giggled mischievously.

"Mix mix mix, boom!"

There was an explosion that blew the wall wide open.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!_

He scattered out of the room, covered in dust, "I'm the White Ghost baby! You can't keep me contained in Study Hall!!!"

Joey turned, looking around, he trembled a little.

It was Bakura,….he was back, killing again, didn't he have any morals? Protecting the innocent?!

He smelled something.

Burning?

Mmm, maybe marshmallows, I love marshmallows.

Bakura smirked, "stupid puppy."

Parts of Joey lay everywhere.

Kaiba frowned in his classroom, "disgusting."

Tea squealed in horror, she tripped, and slipped on a well-placed path of oily substance.

This path, led toward a particular five story classroom window.

Marik smiled happily in his class.

Malik sat next to him, frowning at his yami in Shop Class.

Marik looooved Shop Class.

He got to play with sharp objects and saws!!

Malik rolled his eyes, "fine, you finish our project!"

He turned, looking out the window at the sky.

"Nothing happens here."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Her body landed on the ground outside class.

Marik stopped his saw, "OHHHHH A BODY!!!" He giggled with excitement.

Malik stared, leaning out the window, "this school is getting weird."

Marik giggled again, "I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT THE THIEF DOES NEXT!!!"


	4. Work Angst

Shadows of a Pencil

Shadows of a Pencil

Chapter 4- Work Angst

Bakura frowned a little.

He had a part-time job as a cashier at a retail store.

It was average, minimal pay, minimal effort, boring, and a waste of the spirit's time.

He decided to liven it up.

He smirked, attaching a shock-attacker to the 'conveyor belt' thing-a-ma-jig.

An old lady walked up to his aisle.

He smiled manically at her.

But that didn't scare her off.

The old hag looked amused, she wanted to piss someone off today, hell, it wasn't going to be him.

Fuck no, he hated old people….himself excluded of course.

He was actually surprised they hadn't fired him yet.

They couldn't….he was a minority.

Being…..Egyptian.

Most people feared he'd bomb the store, so of course…

They left him well enough alone.

Fine by him, he hated the suburban snobs…..he'd kill them eventually.

In their sleep or something….

He didn't like to waste his time on pathetic mortals such as those.

The lady set her stuff down, smiling in that 'oh I'm old so I can be as much of a bitch as I want' sort of way.

Once he was done ringing the items up, he purposely dropped her credit card on the conveyor belt.

She reached for it.

_ZAAAAAPPPPP!!_

He quickly hid the 'zapper'.

The old lady fell, looking up at him in horror, he smiled at her.

She was still shaking from the electric shock, then died.

How sad.

He grinned, cleansing the world of filth wasn't his style.

But oh well.

He giggled.

They rushed her off, he was sent home in suspicion of the 'event.'

He walked home calmly, whistling happily.

"Maybe work isn't so bad….after all."

He ran into someone.

"Goddamn shit! What the fuck is your problem-"

"-stupid mortal?"

"Hn?"

"Hn?"

Bakura looked back at his self…in British form….

"………………………..Well now, one me was bad, but two? We could rule the world!"


	5. Just a Note

A/N: Guys, I've hit a road-block, I'm working now, I can't really write, please please give me some ideas, oh and everyone who actually likes my stories, the way I write certain characters…

A/N: Guys, I've hit a road-block, I'm working now, I can't really write, please please give me some ideas, oh and everyone who actually likes my stories, the way I write certain characters….

Then read my new fic…

"Catch your own Anime Bishie"

It's all about asking your favorite bishies the questions we all want to know….such as…Is Sasuke gay?...Did Inu ever tap Kagome?...Does Itachi really hate Sasuke?...Is Yami _that_ short?….What does L do to keep thin?...and where else does Renji have tattoos?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peeps, long time no see.

Sorry about the wait, one of my stories have now been removed, Catch Your Own Anime Bishie,

No real reason why….

Anywaz…

I'm kind of obsessed with Twilight as much as anime, you can get in directly to talk to me at

.com

I have a side page for AnimeFan002 (that's me!)

Pleez visit!


End file.
